Known rhythm action games, otherwise known as dance mat games, have up to the present time used pre-selected music tracks. By using such pre-selected music tracks, the dance cue sequences used within the game can be designed specifically for each music track, and associated with the music track, ready for scanning at the same time as the music is streamed for playback.
In some cases, the developer might create a number of different sequences for a particular track, the choice of which dance cue sequence to use when playing the game being either up to the player directly by being dependent upon the difficulty setting selected, else indirectly, for instance dependent on the player's past performance.
Furthermore, some rhythm action games use music that is especially made for the game itself, often by use of a software sequencer, therefore the developer has access to accurate beat sequences for the particular tracks used which significantly aids the development of a suitable dance cue sequence.
However, there is often a desire by the player of such games to be able to use their own specific choice of music, and more specifically the use of the latest popular music track of that time. Up until now, this was not possible due to the fixed nature of the music tracks within all previous rhythm action games.